Forget Me Not
by Akinriah Tram
Summary: Semi-AU. Sai is given a chance to live again. The price for this is Hikaru's existence in the Go world, Sai's memories of anything related to Go, and ultimately, their memories of each other. Sequel to Truly Never Yours.


**Disclaimer:** The author claims no rights to anything except for the plotline. All recognizable characters are credited to Yumi Hotta.

**Summary:** Semi-AU. Sai is given a chance to live again. The price for this is Hikaru's existence in the Go world, Sai's memories of anything related to Go, and ultimately, their memories of each other. Sequel to Truly Never Yours.

-;-

**Forget Me Not**

-;-

**Chapter 1: He Wakes Up**

_December 2001_

_'Where am I?' _

Dull hazel green eyes open, momentarily blinded by the bright gleams of white. Everything is so white and silent; it feels like death is knocking at his door. His head feels like it is being pounded to the beat of the drums. Somewhere in midst of his confusion, he hears a soft gasp. Then, he drifts back into the world of dreams.

The second time he comes around, he hears the weeping of a woman by his bedside. His head is heavy and his body feels sore from the lack of movement.

"Onii-chan's awake!" A kid's voice calls out.

_'Onii-chan? I'm someone's brother?'_ He can't remember being someone's brother. A round, chubby face with big innocent emerald eyes stare back at him in giddiness.

"Onii-chan is awake!" The kid squeals as he tries to climb onto him, but is pulled back by a girl with long mahogany hair and chestnut brown eyes.

"Shiro-chan! You're hurting Hikaru!" She chides as she picks up the boy.

She then stares at him with worry and concern, "Stay put, Hikaru. The doctor is coming."

He blinks a couple of times; his brain is working slowly, trying processing the sentences that flew out of the girl's mouth. Who is she?

Worse yet, who is _he_? He can't remember. His heartbeat quickens and he suddenly finds it hard to breathe. It feels like he's drowning, which shouldn't be possible, because he is just lying in a bed. He feels like a rag doll.

"I need you guys to clear out." A gruff voice orders. A man, whom he assumes to be a doctor because he is wearing a white coat and a stethoscope, strolls in with a couple of other doctors and nurses trailing after him. That's when he realized he is in a hospital.

For the next couple of minutes, he feels his body being violated. The doctor, who is Kurosawa-sensei, prods at him with various instruments he doesn't recognize. For some reason, he can't find his voice to ask questions.

Finally, when the team seem to have finished with him, Kurosawa-sensei looks at him and asks, "Shindou Hikaru, do you remember who you are?"

He stares blankly at him. No, he doesn't remember anything and it scares him. Why is he in the hospital? How long has he been here for?

Kurosawa-sensei's eyes soften in comprehension. "Three years ago, you fainted in your grandfather's attic after coming in contact with a go board."

And it comes back to him. Flashes and memories swirl in his head. An old rickety attic. The world consumed with darkness and rain. A nervous twelve-year-old girl standing at his side. A goban stained with blood. A voice.

_"All powerful God, I thank you."_

He wants to throw up.

-;-

Fujisaki Akari is quite worried when she visits her childhood friend a couple of days later, only to find him sitting on the windowsill and staring mindlessly out the window like a child who has lost his soul. But she can understand why he's like that. Hikaru is practically robbed three years of his life and his memories of a lifetime.

After going under a series of test, it is testified that Hikaru has post-traumatic amnesia. He can't remember all the events prior to the incident in the attic. Kurosawa-sensei says Hikaru remembers being in the attic and telling her how the goban is stained with blood. However, he can't remember her; he can't even remember his own name.

_"From what he told us, it's a good sign. His amnesia is transient, therefore he should be able to recall his memories over time. Not only that, he has retained general knowledge and facts. He was quite good at recalling them too-especially math and history. In fact, he was able to keep up with the expected grade 8 math, so having him transition to high school shouldn't be too bad if he gets a tutor."_

_Mistsuko crunches her eyes in confusion._

_"Hikaru sucked at math. He scored 8 points on his math test..." Akari mutters._

_"Here is his test." A piece of paper containing fractions and algebra questions is given to them, in which the answers are scrawled in with Hikaru's familiar sloppy writing. _

_Akari gapes._

_"Shindou-kun should be fine. Just help him settle in by following his routines prior to the incident. Because he's lost three years of his life, it might be difficult for him to adapt to the changing world. We'll check up on him once every three weeks." _

"Okaa-san says you're Fujisaki Akari." Something tugs her heartstrings and she bites her lips. Hikaru's boisterous and gleeful voice is no longer present. It is replaced by a low tenor timbre that belongs to a stranger. She wants to run and lock herself up in her closet. "I remember you being there."

Akari breathes in deeply, trying to compose herself. She will not break down now and cry. She is already fourteen, soon to turn fifteen. Girls at fourteen do not cry for a stupid reason like this.

"I might sound bizarre, but was there anyone else with us on that day?"

She looks at him with perplexity, "No, there wasn't. Why?"

There is a long pause. Then he says softly, "I remember someone else's voice, but I can't remember who it belongs to."

Even though Akari knows it's not true, the look on Hikaru's face-full of longing and sorrow- make her said, "You'll remember soon enough."


End file.
